High School Never Ends
by DragonHeartFairy
Summary: Have you ever made a vow with your friends on the first day of high school that you'll never let peer pressure and cliques ruin your friendship no matter what? I have. The vow actually worked for a little while actually...then reality set in. The kids who were friends since they were babies were no longer friends as high school juniors. Can detention really change all that?
1. Thanks For The Memories(Kimi)

_Chapter 1: Thanks for the memories _

_Kimiko "Kimi" Watanabe-Finster_

Have you ever made a vow with your friends on the first day of high school that you'll never let peer pressure and cliques ruin your friendship no matter what? I have. The vow actually worked for a little while actually, my guess is that everything fell apart at the beginning of sophomore year fueled by the fight at the end of the freshman dance that ended off our freshman year. Then again maybe it was doomed to end at some point.

I see them every now and again in the hallway, sometimes I even wave to Lil if I see her without the rest of the _popular_ girls. Usually she just looks away and tries to get as far away from me as possible, she made it pretty clear that her reputation was the only thing important to her now.

Of course I still hang out with Chuckie every now and then considering we're family. It kind of hurts though because he also tries his best to avoid me in school.

Now on to Phil, he and I are still cool with each other since we are both in the same _clique_ if you can even call us that. We're seen as the _bad _kids or the _outcasts_.

Now on to Dil, he's a funny kid. He's a sophomore this year and is known as the _class clown_ of the whole school. Everyone for the most part is cool with him. I heard his mom gave him fifty dollars to stop wearing his Sherpa hat though.

I see Susie and Angelica every now and again as well but they'll be seniors now so they'll probably be busy all year. Especially Susie because she's in honors classes like myself. Sometimes I'll exchange a word or two with Susie but Angelica is much like Lil too far in to the _popular _mindset.

Last but most certainly not least, Tommy…..what can I say about him? Last I heard him and Lil were dating because you know _popular guys_ only date other _popular girls_. Then again I could be wrong. I try hard not to spend too much time thinking about Tommy. The best way to get over a crush is to not think about him.

I guess you could say I was _really _looking forward to back to school. I was just staring hard at my bedroom ceiling fan, still in my pajamas and under the covers. My room was sort of like it was when Chuckie and my ex best friends redecorated it for me.

The walls were still colored a deep purple, all records removed from the walls. The wood of the headboard of my bed matched my dresser and nightstand, a yellowish wood. It even matched the book case which I filled with many teen novels and manga. It still had a dummy bear at the top of it, even if I finally out grown them. Chuckie always joked that it took me long enough. That dummy bear was now the last stuffed animal I owned.

My bed spread was now black, purple, and white and done in a lacy design that I loved. I kept the Japanese decorations in my room and would never let go of them.

Chuckie came into my room without knocking. He wore a red plaid shirt and nicely ironed blue jeans and red sneakers.

"If you want a ride, Kimi," He said quickly, "you should hurry up, already."

He shut the door on his way out. I rolled my eyes at my adoptive/step-brother's usual antics. He always got edgy on the first day of school and thought he was so cool since he could drive and I failed the driving test….like two times.

I got out of bed grudgingly and went to the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth. I came back to my room deciding to wear my hair down for a change and got dressed.

I guess you could say my style was edgy/kawaii girl. My parents didn't care since they read those parenting books that Tommy and Dil's mom practically worshipped. I wore black jean shorts that were ripped at the end, a hot pink off the shoulder top that said _suck it up, buttercup_ in black bold letters and all black converse with black footie socks since it was still summer and pretty hot outside and grabbed my new school bag along with my cell phone, some chap stick, and my house key.

This year my book bag was in the shape of a panda bear from the kawaii style school supply line.

I took a look in the mirror and added some light make up to my face. Just some foundation, bubble gum lip gloss and eyeliner to get that winged look and was ready to go to this hell hole.


	2. Even though they weren't so great(Tommy)

_Chapter 2: Even though they weren't so great_

_Thomas "Tommy" Malcolm Pickles_

"Yo, T, you and Lil hanging at the java lava later on," Dil asked as we both climbed into Angelica's shiny red convertible Porsche. Dil wore a red polo shirt and khaki cargo shorts along with black converse. I wore a white t-shirt with a blue flannel shirt that was un-buttoned and I had the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, blue jeans that were sort of baggy and white tennis shoes.

It's funny because once we all finally got to high school; Angelica had stopped seeing us as _babies_ and treated us like we were mature teenagers. Well as mature as teenagers can be anyway. I guess part of it had to do with my family helping her out a lot when her parents were going through that divorce. I found this sort of ironic because I don't even hang out with Chuckie, Phil, and Kimi anymore.

"Hmm...I don't know Dil, I'll have to ask her," I said taking the passenger side of her car while Dil got in the back, "It's kind of weird hanging out there now."

If I'm being honest I would have told him that I really didn't feel like running into Chuckie or especially Kimi since their dad along with Lil and Phil's mom own the place but Kimi and Chuckie work there. Chuckie would probably just avoid me but Kimi….she's unpredictable and that makes me kind of nervous.

"You and Lil still together," Angelica asked perplexed but she kept her eyes on the road, "I thought she dumped you for Chad Grayson."

She wore a short purple skirt, a red tank top from Pink, a black cardigan, red gladiator sandals and red framed sun glasses. It probably cost a fortune to get her hair, make-up, and nails done like the way she had it.

"Those were just rumors," I said rolling my eyes, "Chad's doesn't possess enough brain power to go out with Lil, anyway."

Sure we were kind of in this on again-off again relationship but hey we've known each other for a long time and I'm closer to her than the rest of my friends. I use to be close to Chuckie, Phil, and Kimi too but now it's not like that anymore.

To be honest, I don't really remember how my life got this way. What was the big deal that broke almost lifelong friendship? It must not have been that important if I can't remember it.

"Isn't he like…I don't know your best friend now," Dil questioned.

"Yeah," I replied, "what's your point?"

"Nothing," Dil said shaking his head, "when you run it by your girlfriend, meet Katie and I at the Java Lava."

"Yeah, sure Dil," I retorted, shaking my head at his usual antics "she's probably would be headed there anyway."


End file.
